<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Gardens by AverySnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160244">Blue Gardens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverySnow/pseuds/AverySnow'>AverySnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Family Feels, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, I'm gonna give the gays everything they want, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Dungeons &amp; Dragons, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Pixies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You want gay pixies?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverySnow/pseuds/AverySnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a terrible war between humans and faeries, the pixie princess Noxalina is sent into hiding until she can manifest enough power to take on the king. With her race nearly wiped out and her little brother Elio missing she struggles to encourage the faeries remaining and even herself that she’s capable.<br/>Meanwhile, Elio is a human appearing boy with no memory of his early life. He wakes up in the castle dungeons and serves the royal family for five years, unknowing of his faerie origins, going under the nickname “El”. Elio’s journey to find who he is lands him into adventures with prince Alfred. Nox struggles to find her little brother who doesn’t even know she exists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elio Bluegarden/Alfred Wattsworth, Noxalina Bluegarden/Mac Rushman</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally getting up the courage to post this original of mine! If you'd like some visuals for characters, here are links to drawings and references done by me! I'm actually posting the first four chapters today :D<br/>Nox and Elio: https://www.instagram.com/p/B2SuuBsHvEA/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet<br/>Alfie: https://www.instagram.com/p/B35rtfHnmrO/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet<br/>Lyara: https://www.instagram.com/p/B3xVRxPHq3h/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet<br/>Leanna: https://www.instagram.com/p/B4lpY_xHowv/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fellowdin palace was often thought of as a sanctuary. Previous kings and queens have used it as a wonderful home for the nobles of Fellowdin, letting the common folk come and go as they please. </p>
<p>That was not the case for King Henry Wattsworth.</p>
<p>	At the start of his rule it was different. Henry presented himself as the kind of king who did things for the good of his people. He promised to protect the citizens of Fellowdin at all costs. Henry was quite a popular king amongst the common folk. At least at first. His rule was a common one, he got married and had a son. A perfect heir to take over the throne when Henry was gone. Unfortunately it didn’t go as smoothly as predicted.</p>
<p>	In a small forest at the edge of the kingdom, however, we have a very different story. Fellowdin was a diverse kingdom, diverse in different ways. For Fellowdin had a subculture of creatures of all shapes and sizes. They called it the Willow and it was the most beautiful place you could ever lay eyes on. Homes decorated the trees around you and bridges linked each tree together. In the square, a glorious blue fountain. And of course the citizens. Small little humans of different colors with fluttering little wings, and they were all different. Different and unique pixies just a head or two smaller than the average human. But every kingdom needs royalty. And in the Willow, royalty came in the form of Leanna Bluegarden.<br/>	Leanna was considered the most beautiful, kind pixie of her time. As the queen of the Willow, she had to carry herself with a certain grace that she learned over her royalty. Her long blonde hair fell down below her waist in gentle curls, with brown streaking through every strand or so. Her skin was a bright orange that sparkled at her cheeks, as if mimicking freckles. She had such grace and beauty when she walked and especially when she flew, with her golden wings. The pixie kingdom adored her and even more so adored her sweet children.<br/>	No one really knew of the father. No one spoke of him, nor did they know who he was. They simply know that he fathered the little girl and the baby boy. The little girl, the older of the two exhibited the same grace and charm as her mother, a young princess indeed. The kingdom knew she would make a lovely queen one day. The baby boy was so full of light. He was Leanna’s spitting image. And the one thing the kingdom spoke of when he was born was how much he loved to smile and laugh. The two were Leanna’s pride and absolute love in the world. However, she was only 26 years old at the time, still making mistakes. And she made many, many mistakes.</p>
<p>	Those mistakes lead us to the present day. With Queen Leanna on her knees at the feet of King Henry in his grand throne room. He stares down on her in disgust before his harsh voice booms throughout the hall.</p>
<p>“Citizens of Fellowdin, we humans have lived amongst the pixies and other creatures for too long. I present to you.. Queen Leanna Bluegarden. Pixie ruler. This witch has been staying in the palace with her goblin children for a year now under my decree. A symbol of unity between races. And what do we get in return? Treason.”</p>
<p>	The crowd is in outrage. Next to King Henry’s throne is an older woman with greying hair and a harsh face, dressed in the most extravagant ball gown, she holds the hand of a little boy, confused, clinging to his mother's dress. </p>
<p>“I regret to inform you that the pixie witch has attempted to seduce me with her magic. She forced herself on me and spelled me in order to get special rights for her race. A despicable act indeed-”<br/>“Liar!” a surprisingly gentle voice shouted. To the shock of many, the origin of the cry was Leanna herself, standing and pulling away from the guards holding her. “I did no such thing! You’re the one who’s despicable Henry! Why don’t you tell all these people how you’ve been forcing yourself on me every night to get me to bend the knee to your rule. Well I will never bend the knee to you and I will never love you!”<br/>Henry’s face twisted and with a wave of his hand the guards roughly grabbed Leanna by the hair and had her down on her knees again. “Witches lie.” As Henry begins to read off a list of offenses, two little heads pop up in one of the windows. A little pixie girl of twelve years old, and a small pixie boy only aged five. The little girl holds him tightly. Her mother told her to stay outside. She was ordered to stay outside. ‘Don’t come in no matter what you hear’ she had told her. So she would obey. Good princesses listen to their mother. <br/>“- and furthermore, these offenses have led me to make an official decree, by law of Fellowdin. From this day forward, no pixies, elves, goblins or dwarves will be permitted in Fellowdin. If caught, they shall be immediately... executed. The Willow will be purged and destroyed. We will burn it to the ground.” The crowd roared with pleasure, overwhelming Leanna’s cries of “NO! We’re peaceful, we’ve done nothing wrong!”. She couldn’t be heard. The little princess held her brother closer. She knew they’d have to leave. But she wasn’t going to leave without the woman in that room. <br/>King Henry waved his hand again and a large man dressed all in black walked forward with a large axe and a basket. He laid the basket at Leanna’s feet and held the axe above Leanna’s neck. She sobbed and looked up at Henry, silently begging him for mercy. She thought of her children, and what would become of them. And she thought of their father. And how only a few months earlier he had told her going to the palace was a bad idea. She missed him.<br/>“Queen Leanna Bluegarden, I hereby sentence you to death. You may speak your last words.” Henry said, sitting down on his throne, almost as if he wanted to be comfortable to enjoy the scene. The little girl now notices the tears streaming down her face. Why isn’t she reacting? Why isn’t she in there with her? Why can’t she save her? These questions don’t matter after Leanna mutters her last words…</p>
<p>...and the axe swings down fiercely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s quiet. </p>
<p>For a long time. </p>
<p>The palace is silent, save for the little prince sobbing into his mother's dress. Outside however, the little princess screams and sobs in agony. The little boy is crying but he's not quite sure why. Then the sound of marching, horses, and blades. The princess picks up her brother and flies at a speed only imagined. She needed to get them away, she could grieve later. She was a queen now. This was what she had been preparing for. She needed to be brave. <br/>	She flew them as far as she could without getting winded. Eventually she came to a clearing far from the palace, only a few miles away from the Willow. The young queen set the boy down in a brush, hiding him from view. She paced for what felt like hours before sitting in front of him. <br/>	“I need to go, okay? I have to find father and Lyara and… and… it’s just not safe there you’re better off staying here, okay? Do you understand me, Elio? Stay. Here” she shook him as she spoke. The boy, Elio, looked so afraid. His big sister was crying, what are you supposed to do when your big sister cries? He just nodded and wiped his own tears. The girl bit her lip and held her hands up. They started to glow a faint green. She touched a hand to Elio’s cheek and he felt himself change. The girl took a deep breath “This will keep you safe”. She hugged him as tight as someone could possibly hug another, and she fluttered off quickly. </p>
<p>And so Elio waited.</p>
<p>And waited.</p>
<p>And waited.</p>
<p>Elio waited for days it seemed. He started to get hungry, thirsty, tired. He fell in and out of sleep in the brush, waiting for any sign of his sister. Nothing.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>And then something..</p>
<p>	Elio awoke to the sound of galloping and shouting. Something! He ran out of the brush abruptly and unexpectedly was immediately slammed into by a horse that seemed three times his side. His small body fell to the ground, unconscious. The horses immediately stopped in their tracks and many men jumped down to examine the boy.</p>
<p>“What is it, a deer?” a harsh voice called as King Henry stepped off his own horse.<br/>“No, your highness, it’s… a human boy.”</p>
<p>	The king walked forward and took a look at the boy. Tanned skin, dark hair with a blonde streak. Freckles dusted his skin. He looked dirty and starved. And yet he looked so… familiar. A soft part of Henry took pity on the child. He sighed “put the boy in the carriage, we’ll bring him to the palace. When he awakens, have a maid start training him. He could at least live somewhere decent and eat food with us. Better than living like a forest bumpkin like he is now.”<br/>	The men followed his orders and they brought the boy back to Fellowdin palace. That’s when Elio started to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes slightly, appearing to be in a fancy bed. His head banged loudly and he gripped it tight. <br/>	“Woah, are you okay? Father said you got hit pretty badly.” a small voice said. Elio looked up to see a small boy about his age with ashy brown hair and the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen. He had little round glasses and wore a fancy outfit. He smiled at Elio. “I’m Prince Alfred. My father saved you in the road. What’s your name?”<br/>	What was his name? Who was he? Elio was struck with a strange feeling, not being able to pull any memories out of his head. He thought for a long time, before Alfred stumbled forward and poked at his chest. “You had this necklace on you. It’s shaped like the sun and it’s got the letters E L on it. Is that your name? El?” Elio simply shrugged and faintly replied “I don’t remember.” Alfred frowned and held his hand “Well I’ll call you El then. Father said you’re staying with us as a maid so we can play together when you’re not cleaning. We’re going to be best friends I promise.” El didn’t know this boy or what he was even talking about but what he did know was that this boy was his best friend. And he owed his safety to the boy’s father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Meanwhile the young queen flies at an intense speed back towards the brush, not listening to her friend call her name behind her. “Nox! Stop going so fast, I can’t keep up!” a little girl’s voice shouted. Nox, formerly known as Noxalina Bluegarden, found her way back to the brush where she left her brother. But.. when she looked inside.. He was gone. Nox stayed quiet and still for a few moments. Not wanting to let herself cry again. Until..</p>
<p>“Nox… I found something… I-I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>	Nox turned to her friend to see her holding a scrap of a royal blue banner. A blue banner with.. King Henry’s coat of arms. There was no more holding it back. Noxalina cried. And cried. And cried. She sobbed until there were no more tears left. The little blonde girl held her tightly and rubbed her back. They stayed there for what seemed like hours. </p>
<p>“Nox… I know we couldn’t find your father. But we need to find somewhere safe to hide. You’re the last Bluegarden left. We have to keep you safe. It’s just you and me now. We need to go.” The little blonde girl stood and flew off, leaving Noxalina to her thoughts. </p>
<p>That moment was defining in Nox’s story.</p>
<p>That was the moment she vowed to kill King Henry Wattsworth.</p>
<p>End~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Palace Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eleven years later, Elio, now a palace maid, is confronted with strange abilities. While Queen Nox struggles to move on without her family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El scrubbed hard at the pillar in front of him. He’d been at it for hours, trying to strip the last of the red blood stains from the white marble. El hated when his highness brought in pixies for execution. Cleaning the mess up afterwards was sometimes an all day activity. And El always made sure he cleaned the best out of all the other servants. </p>
<p>“You missed a spot.”</p>
<p>	El jumped and spilled a bit of his clean water. He turned with his hands on his hips to see the sparkling blue eyes of Prince Alfred Wattsworth, smirking leaned up against the pillar. His ashy brown hair was pushed back behind his golden crown and he wore his casual evening wear, a simple white dress shirt and dark pants tucked into his boots. El forced a frown and crossed his arms. “You made me spill my water. I was almost done cleaning.”.<br/>	Alfred smiled and walked closer, taking El’s hand “I’m sorry, dear. Is there any way I can make it up to you?” He twirled El around and pushed him behind the pillar. El finally released his forceful frown and let out a small giggle, wrapping his arms around Alfred’s neck. “We’re gonna get caught, Alfie.” Alfred smiled and kissed him anyway, holding his hips tightly. El smiled into the kiss and pulled back slightly. “Alfie..-”<br/>“I know. I know. I just can’t help it. You look so cute in your cleaning clothes” El’s cleaning clothes weren’t very flashy, or cute for that matter. They were a simple light brown shirt, dark brown pants and a matching vest. The outfit had an innumerable amount of dirt, holes and grime and of course, didn’t come with shoes. El giggled and kissed Alfred’s cheek. “You’re ridiculous. We can’t keep sneaking around like this. If your father finds out he’ll kick me out.”<br/>“He won’t kick you out. He loves you. If you were a prince he’d let you marry me without question. Don’t be upset. You know I’m perfectly willing to bend the rules for you, El.” Alfred smiled and kissed El one more time, before the sound of a door opening caused them to jump apart. <br/>“Alfred. I see you’re distracting my servants again.” King Henry exclaimed, walking towards the pair. “El, I see the pillars are cleaned. You are relieved of your duties for the rest of the night.” <br/>El smiled “Thank you, your highness.” He turned to Alfred and bowed “good evening, your highness”. He walked out of the throne room, sneaking a glance at his lover one more time before exiting. He took a deep breath and returned to the maid’s quarters. Sitting on his bed, he decided to take a quick nap. It had been a hard day after all. He always felt uneasy after an execution. Luckily Alfred was there to help him. El didn’t know what he would do without him. Alfred had been his one friend growing up in the palace. Feelings seemed to develop over time, and eventually the boys were inseparable. Alfred pulled El in dark corners to kiss him often. Their relationship could never be a normal one, and El knew that. On his 18th birthday, Alfred would have to find a suitable wife and everything they’d built would be gone. It wasn’t something El liked to think about but sometimes he couldn’t help when these thoughts invaded. <br/>Deciding to nap, he went to shut his curtains. What he didn’t expect, however, was that when his hand touched the beam of light shining in from his window, the beam bent and shined into his eyes, knocking him to the ground in a blind panic. When his eyes recovered, he tentatively held his hand up to the light beam and continued to watch as his hand manipulated the light coming in through the window. El gasped, noticing his hand seemed to be absorbing the light, turning a bright, glowing orange. His hand sparkled and the color reached to his wrist before he pulled away. El closed the curtains and stared at his hand in panic. His breathing came in fast pulses. </p>
<p>“What is happening?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————————————————————- <br/>Nox tapped her fingers on the desk anxiously. Over the years she’s grown into a gorgeous, powerful young woman. Her skin a lavender color to contrast with her dark green hair, cut into a choppy bob with messy bangs. She sat at her desk examining a newfound map of Fellowdin palace. The plan was still being put together, but at least now they could know their way around in case of emergencies. She was so lost in thought she didn’t notice the door opening and her best friend walking in. <br/>Mac walked behind the chair and massaged her shoulders. “Lina. You know what I said about these late planning all nighters. You need sleep.” Mac was a human man that had joined her company after being exiled for helping pixies and their supporters. He continued to massage Nox with strong, dark, freckled hands. Nox stood up and hugged his broad body tight. “Thanks Mac. I know. I’m going to bed now, I promise.” Mac nodded and messed up her hair, at least, more than usual. Nox rubbed her eyes and walked off, but not before Mac caught her hand. <br/>“We’re gonna avenge them Lina. I gave you my sword eight years ago. I stand by that. I won’t rest until you’re happy.” Nox stared at him with tired, glowing green eyes. She held his hand tight. “I know. Because I don’t know what I’ll do if we don’t avenge them. This has been my whole life until now. What do we do when it’s over?”<br/>Mac sighed and ran his hand through his long copper hair, “We could try and be normal. A normal life. You could, um, you could get married, have some kids. You, me and Lyara. Just trying to make it work.” He gave her a look of hope, seemingly wishing she’d say yes. “That… I’m not sure. I mean, we know how family has worked out for me so far. I just don’t think I’m fit for… family.” she said, looking at her feet. Mac sighed softly and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. “Let’s get to bed.”<br/>Nox nodded softly and walked up the spiral staircase to her shared room with Lyara Leafie. Her best friend and the only pixie left other than her. Lyara looked up from her soft bed and smiled a sweet smile only she could give in such hard times. “Good evening darling! Let’s get some sleep, hm?” Lyara flew up and wrapped Noxalina in her favorite nightgown before laying down in her bed. “Get some sleep, love. You deserve it after how hard you’ve worked.”<br/>Noxalina laid down in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep didn’t come easy these days for her. Not since the execution. Not since she lost Elio. She closed her eyes tight as she remembered the night. She remembered the banner Lyara placed in her hands. Elio and her mother were gone. Nox came to accept that a long time ago. The poor twelve year old girl that day flew to her father's hideout, hoping for help, a shoulder to cry on, even. Someone to care for her and her brother, like a father should. And all she got was a cold shoulder and her father’s silence. But she learned to make it on her own. Lyara always stood by her, and soon enough Mac Rushman bent his knee, giving her his sword and his ultimate protection. Nox came to care for them both. Soon they formed a small rebellion, it was all that they had. <br/>Nox sighed, pushing the thoughts from her head. Maybe she could get an hour of sleep tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elio's secret is revealed..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El stood in the crowd as the lords and ladies danced to their heart's content. He wasn’t supposed to be there but, he couldn’t help himself. He loved music, he loved dancing. More than anything, however, he loved Alfred. The king-to-be sat on his throne, smiling at the scene in front of him. El bit his lip and waved slightly, even though he wasn’t paying attention to him. Suddenly King Henry stepped up from his throne, clearing his throat. The music stopped abruptly and everyone bowed to the king. <br/>“Good lords and ladies of Fellowdin, I have a special surprise for my guests. May I present, another pixie captured, and a special one this time, for we have caught a rare dark pixie!”<br/>El gasped as a pixie was dragged out by rope onto the stage. The dark pixie was a faded blue, with dark spiky hair and bright white eyes. She snarled and struggled in her ropes. But the part that had El shaking slightly was the sight of her wings. What were once dark purple flowery wings, were now crumpled, torn and shredded. <br/>“A public execution couldn’t be more fitting to celebrate my son coming of age, and soon becoming king.” Henry smiled something wicked and the crowd clapped for Alfred, who smiled awkwardly, never being a fan of these executions. All of the “fun” was interrupted, however, when the dark pixie sent out a burst of blue magic, escaping her bonds. She sent bolts flying toward everyone, sending them to the ground, some disintegrated into the air. El caught sight of her, pointing a hand toward Prince Alfred, reaching for his sword.</p><p>The last thing he saw was his own feet running toward his lover, he jumped in the way of the blue bolt, knocking them both to the ground. </p><p>When he opened his eyes, Alfred stared at him with a look of absolute horror.<br/>“Alfie? What’s-” El stopped talking when he noticed his hands on either side of Alfred’s head, glowing and a bright orange. He looked up in a panic and noticed everyone staring in horror, some royal guards drew their swords. King Henry snarled “the boy.. Leanna’s boy..”. El looked up into the glass of the windows, his own reflection disgusted him. His skin was completely glittering orange, and his eyes glowed a bright yellow. His once dirty brown rags were switched with a beautiful pink vest and loose mint green pants. His white shirt hung off his shoulders, revealing lots of freckles. However, the biggest changes were his long pointed ears and the long golden wings, sparkling and reflecting on all the gold in the room. El’’s breathing became more erratic and quick. He jumped up and stepped back from everyone. </p><p>“Kill him.” Henry ordered.</p><p>“No.. no please! I-I’m not.. I don’t know what’s wrong with me! A-Alfie-” El turned to his lover, who moved away from him quickly. </p><p>“El.. what-?” </p><p>“KILL HIM!” Henry shouted, pointing at El. Guards advanced on him quickly, backing him out onto the balcony. When his back hit the railing he had nowhere left to go. El took a deep breath and fell backwards. </p><p>He fell for a long time, trying to flap his wings, but he had no control over him. Just when he began to panic, he hit the water with a fierce splash!</p><p>He swam for what felt like hours before he reached land. A forest. He was cold, scared and wet. How could he be a pixie. He was a human. A normal human servant. </p><p>Eventually he came across a small clearing. El sighed and sat under a rock in a small cavern. He began to sniffle as tears streamed down his face. The way Alfred looked at him. The way King Henry shouted. In just one night, everything was ruined.</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p>Nox flew at a slow pace with Lyara and Mac following close behind.</p><p>“So, where are we going exactly?” Mac said, scratching behind his ear.</p><p>“Princess Noxalina has gotten word of a dark pixie being found near the edge of Stonestream. We’re going to investigate to see if there are any surviving pixies.” Lyara said sweetly.</p><p>They arrived at the edge of Stonestream and began searching. Lyara turned over every rock before coming to a small clearing. She searched around slightly until she heard soft snoring coming from a small cavern. She floated toward the sound tentatively, producing a small light in her hand. When she moved closer, she covered her mouth to muffle her loud gasp. </p><p>Nox continued to search the forest, when Lyara flew into her roughly, rambling “Nox! In the cave- pixie- it’s- i-its-” </p><p>“What is it Lyara?”</p><p>“It’s… Elio”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nox struggles to welcome back her long lost brother</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El’s eyes fluttered open. He was surrounded by.. Pixies. A tall woman with lavender skin and dark hair, short purple wings fluttering softly. The girl next to her smiled softly. She had perfect blonde ringlets and a gap in her teeth. She looked almost human, save for the ears and wings. On the woman’s other side was a human. He glared at El and held his sword tightly with strong dark hands. </p>
<p>“Who are you.” the woman said stoically.</p>
<p>“I’m… El. What am I doing here, why am I out of the cave?”</p>
<p>The woman eyed him carefully. “El huh? And you don’t remember me?”. It was silent for too long. The woman sighed and turned away “It’s not him. My brother’s dead.”</p>
<p>The curly haired pixie looked back at her “Nox, he.. He looks just like him. He’s even got your father’s eyes. Something could have happened. Don’t give up yet.”</p>
<p>The man gave him a stern look “Tell her all that you remember.”</p>
<p>El sighed and relinquished all of the information he knew. He told him all about growing up as a human servant for the king, being spelled at the party, running away. Nox seemed to perk up a bit “you… you looked human? They found you?” </p>
<p>El looked up at her and bit his lip “I.. I have no idea who I am.”</p>
<p>Nox’s eyes seemed to fill with tears. “Elio..” she flew over and hugged him with a force. “Come with me kid I.. I’m gonna explain everything. It’s all gonna be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Henry killed our mom?” They had moved to their planning room, sitting around a fireplace in comfy clothing, Nox telling El stories of his own past. </p>
<p>“Mhm. I.. I saw it happen. I had already lost her. I… I’m so happy I didn’t lose you too.”</p>
<p>El smiled. He’d never had a family before. Now he had a big sister. It was a lot to process. So many memories to relive. While he was so focused on the future and his newfound family, his thoughts drifted to Alfred. He felt.. Betrayed and hurt. The love of his life looked at him with horror when he saw the real him. </p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?” Nox said, holding his hand.</p>
<p>El smiled slightly and looked away, turning red. “Nothing just… a boy from the palace I’d gotten close to.” </p>
<p>Nox giggled “a boy, huh?”. El smiled and rolled his eyes. “Shut up. We were kind of a… thing. But when he found out I was a pixie.. Gods, Nox you should have seen the way he looked at me. Like I was a monster.” </p>
<p>Nox sighed and scooted closer to him “boys suck. I’m so over relationships. They come and go. But family? We’re forever.” El smiled and hugged her tightly. This new pixie life wasn’t going to be so bad. He could move on without Alfie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five months later~</p>
<p>Elio examined the flower in his hand. A beautiful white lily. He smiled and placed it in his basket, continuing on his flight around Whispergarden. Flower picking seemed to be his only moment of peace these days. Afternoons were filled with training with Nox, which took out most of his energy. His powers were so different from hers, and learning them was a task in itself. But it was the only way to protect himself in these times. Nights were taken up by late night planning for an attack on Fellowdin palace and gaining allies. Mornings, those were his only moments of freedom from all of the war nonsense. And picking flowers was his own perfect way of meditation. </p>
<p>However today, things were different. After picking up the last of the white lilies, he decided to head home. But he was interrupted by the loud galloping of a horse coming his way. Elio gasped and dropped his basket, flying into a nearby brush. His breathing increased in speed as the galloping came closer. If the humans had found their way into Whispergarden, they could find their way towards Nox and his friends. He closed his eyes tight and pulled his knees to his chest, trying to quiet his breathing. </p>
<p>The galloping came to a halt near him and the rider jumped off the horse. Elio covered his mouth and let a few tears escape his eyes. The footsteps got closer, and closer, until the shadow of the rider covered the brush completely. Elio had to escape. With all of his limited knowledge of his powers, he conjured a small ball of light in his hands, and sent it out towards the rider.</p>
<p>The rider was sent back in a burst of glowing light and Elio quickly buzzed out of the brush. He was about to fly home as quickly as possible when a glittering pair of blue eyes caught his own. </p>
<p>“Alfie?”</p>
<p>Alfred rubbed his temple and looked up, strained from the bolt of energy hitting him straight in the chest. His eyes flickered open and immediately widened when he saw Elio. “El! I-I’ve been looking for you for ages I-”. He got up on his two feet and ran closer, causing Elio to back away, cautiously. </p>
<p>“Don’t come near me! Stay back, d-don’t…” Elio began to shake and he picked up his flower basket. “What are you doing here, Alfred? You’re supposed to be at the palace, you're not allowed to leave without the king's orders.”</p>
<p>“I told you that you were worth breaking the rules for. I came after you El-”</p>
<p>“Elio. That’s… my real name is Elio Bluegarden. You.. you saw what I am, Alfred. I’m a pixie, you’re a human. You’re the prince! You’re not supposed to come after me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care about what I’m supposed to do. I’ve had months to think about it and… I don’t care what you are. Maybe… my father’s wrong. And.. and when I’m king I’m going to get rid of these laws for good. For you. Because I’m not going to marry some stuffy rich princess who only wants me for power. I want to marry you.”</p>
<p>Elio stood wide eyed and shell-shocked. “M-Marry me? You want to marry me?”</p>
<p>Alfred smiled and finally moved close enough to take his hands. “I was hoping to ask you a bit more formally. Perhaps later. I’ve missed you so much El. Um, Elio.”</p>
<p>Elio smiled and grabbed both sides of his face, pulling him down for a desperate kiss. Elio threw his arms around his neck and floated up gently so they were at even height. </p>
<p>“ELIO!” a loud voice echoed from further in the forest.</p>
<p>Elio pulled away and Alfred held him close, protectively. They each looked to the direction of the shout to see Nox, standing angrily with green bolts crackling around her hands, threateningly. Mac stood next to her, sword drawn and shield handy. Lyara floated behind them holding each of their arms, keeping them from moving forward.</p>
<p>“Get your damn hands off of my brother, human pig!” Nox snarled.</p>
<p>Alfred glared and pulled out a silver sword of his own with a hand crafted golden hilt. “This is my fiance and you’d do well to step away from me, pixie harlot.”</p>
<p>“Do not speak to the queen in that way, scum!’’ Mac shouted, advancing on Alfred.</p>
<p>“Alfie! Nox, stop it. Both of you stop!” He ran between the two groups and turned to Nox. “Nox, this is prince Alfred. Henry’s son. He was my only friend in the castle and… and I love him. He came after me, he doesn’t listen to his father. He’s different, like Mac.”</p>
<p>Nox glared at him. “Elio. I don’t think that you understand. This is the son of the man who killed our mother and kept you captive for years. You aren’t their friend, you were their prisoner! You’re so reckless and naive, didn’t you stop to think that Henry could have sent him here?! And here you are locking lips with our enemy!”</p>
<p>Lyara touched her shoulder gently “Nox, give him some credit, he spent a long time there-”</p>
<p>“No! I’m not going to put the fate of pixies in danger because my brother is young and stupid!”</p>
<p>Elio’s eyes filled with tears quickly, “I am not stupid.” he said softly. “Alfie was there for me. That’s more than you ever did.”</p>
<p>Nox gasped and flew towards him, being held back by Lyara and Mac. “You have no idea what I went through for ten years! You don’t know anything, you’re just a dumb kid, you don’t even remember what mom and I went through!”</p>
<p>Elio was sobbing into Alfred’s chest. Alfred held him tightly, whispering soft words into his ear and rubbing his back. When Nox rebuilt her composure she sighed and flew back towards home. Mac sighed, “she’ll be fine. It’s just hard for her to see you. You’re welcome to come stay with us until you can figure out what to say to your father.”</p>
<p>Alfred nodded and kissed Elio’s head. Mac started to walk back as Lyara turned to him “Prince Alfred, if you hurt any member of my family, I’ll strangle you and send your head to your father on a pike.” She finished with a sweet smile and skipped up to Mac, holding his hand and swinging them gently.</p>
<p>Alfred held Elio tightly. He hadn’t expected such bold and violent words to come out of a seemingly sweet, unsuspecting garden pixie. They all walked back towards the home located inside a multitude of trees and underground havens. Elio took Alfie back to his room and sat down on his bed. “I don’t care what she says. I love you. You’re gonna protect me right?”</p>
<p>Alfred got down on one knee in front of Elio and placed his gold and silver sword in his hands. “Elio Bluegarden, I swear on the sun and my own mother that I will protect you until I’m no longer breathing. Not a living soul will do harm to you, pixie or human. You are my love, my whole world. And I am forever yours, so long as you wish to have me.”</p>
<p>Elio sniffled and kissed him softly. “I may have accepted Nox as my queen. But Alfie, you have been and always will be my prince charming. And one day, you’ll be my king.”. He lifted a small glass of water. “Long may you reign.” </p>
<p>Alfred smiled and kissed his hand, lifting his own glass. “To humans and pixies, peace at last.”</p>
<p>Elio giggled and pressed their drinks together, taking a sip. “Now, I think you owe me something after being gone for so long.”</p>
<p>Alfred smiled and moved closer, lifting his chin with one finger. “Is that so? And what did you have in mind, prince Elio?”</p>
<p>Elio grabbed his hand and pulled them both backwards onto the bed, cuddling him softly. “Something I’ve been asking you for for a long time.”</p>
<p>Alfred’s smile faded, and he held a hand to Elio’s cheek. “Not yet, my love. I know you’ve been waiting a long time but… I’m not quite ready.”</p>
<p>Elio smiled and kissed him softly. “Okay. Get some sleep okay, love?”</p>
<p>Alfred nodded and kissed him back “I’m… very happy you’re with me, El.”</p>
<p>Elio nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “I love you too, Alfie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapters will now start to get longer &lt;3 hope you enjoyed the first four chapters! New chapter should be uploaded daily</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The journey begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elio and Nox begin their journey to gain allies in the war against king Henry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I-I know I shouldn’t have said that it’s just… I mean how could he say that I was never there? Like I didn’t spend my whole life looking for him? He’s only sixteen, he doesn’t know anything.”</p>
<p>Mac sighed and sat next to her “I seem to remember a certain pixie who didn’t know much at sixteen either. And she ran an entire kingdom.”</p>
<p>Nox glared at him, “I knew more about the world when I was sixteen than Elio will know when he’s thirty.”</p>
<p>Mac smiled and shook his head. “I’m talking about your mother, Lina.”</p>
<p>Nox’s eyes widened and she looked down at her feet. “Yeah she was… young.”</p>
<p>“Too young, some said. I remember a couple of my pixie friends saying she was naive. She didn’t know anything. She believed anything anyone ever told her, she was reckless, some even said she was dim witted. And yet, I’d say she made some of the finest decisions for your kingdom than any ruler who had come before her. Don’t put Elio out of your running because he’s young. I think… that what they have is true love. The kind you dream about y’know?”</p>
<p>“I don’t dream about love.”</p>
<p>Mac sighed. “C’mon Lina, you’re twenty two. You must have loved someone in your life. Even just… a crush?”</p>
<p>Nox shook her head. “Not really in my priorities. There are more important things right now.”</p>
<p>Mac’s face fell and he looked in another direction, hiding his disappointment. “What about… after this is over? Think you’ll have any time then?”</p>
<p>Nox thought for a moment. “I… I wouldn’t have the slightest idea what it even feels like. True love. How do you know?”</p>
<p>Mac looked back at her and smiled slightly. He lost himself in her beautiful green eyes. She was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. Even when they were twelve he knew. She didn’t need his protection but if he ever needed to, he’d do anything for her. She was strong, powerful and the smartest woman he knew. There wasn’t a thing about her he’d change. But she never had time for love. To her, he was simply her knight. But he longed to be a knight in shining armor, like in fairy tales. “You just look at them and… and everything around them is suddenly less important. It’s like the whole world around them has faded and there’s a glowing light around that one person.”</p>
<p>Nox looked away and nodded. “Maybe one day”. She smiled, “you’ll have to introduce me to all of your strong warrior friends when I decide to, though.” she giggled and walked out. Mac chuckled awkwardly and messed with his long, copper hair. “Yeah I’ll uh… I’ll do that.”</p>
<p>____________________</p>
<p>Elio blew on his hot tea and curled up in the cushions by the fire. He was bundled up in comfortable sleepwear crafted by Lyara and a soft blue blanket Nox gave him from his childhood. </p>
<p>At that moment, Nox walked in and suddenly stopped in her tracks. They both looked in opposite directions, not wanting to be the first to speak. Noxalina sat across from him and wrapped herself up in her own childhood blanket. It was silent for a few moments.</p>
<p>Until finally Nox spoke, “I’m sorry. You’re not stupid. I’m just worried about you.”</p>
<p>Elio looked up and sighed. “Thanks. I’m sorry too.”</p>
<p>Nox nodded and bit her lip. “I think… I think we’re going to march on Fellowdin at the end of the winter. With Prince Alfred on our side… I think we have what we need. Mac has a friend we’re going to recruit and… then we have one more person to ask.”</p>
<p>Elio cocked his head like a small puppy, “really? Who?”</p>
<p>Nox sighed, she was twiddling her thumbs, her nervous habit. “Our father.”</p>
<p>El gasped softly “You.. you didn’t tell me about him. You said we don’t talk about him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You’ll see why. You and I are going there tomorrow. Mac, Lyara and Alfred are going to recruit the warrior.”</p>
<p>“Can… Can Alfie come with us?”</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know Elio, we don’t exactly get along that well.”</p>
<p>Elio smiled, “I know! This trip could be perfect for you two to get to know each other. I want you to like him, I really do.”</p>
<p>Nox thought it over for a moment before conceding. “Fine.”</p>
<p>Elio cheered and hugged her tightly. “You’re gonna love him, I promise!”</p>
<p>She smiled a bit and rolled her eyes. He may be a dummy, but she loved having her brother back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nox and her brother gear up for their mission the next day, emotionally preparing themselves to come face to face with their father again. Nox could foresee the mission failing miserably. For one, she had to spend the whole trip with her brother’s human boyfriend. The man set Nox off in a way she couldn’t explain. It was just like Elio to fall for the son of their enemy. Even the prince’s slightest breathing annoyed her. </p>
<p>And then there was her father… she hadn’t spoken to him since she had asked for his help ten years ago. She knew he stayed in the creature-safe city outside of Fellowdin. She hated making diplomatic trips there. The city was filled with the scum and criminal creatures of Fellowdin, her father included. </p>
<p>Elio on the other hand, couldn’t be more thrilled. A perfect trip in his opinion. He gets to spend time with his boyfriend and sister, and he’ll meet his father for the first time. His wings fluttered excitedly as they started on the path to the city. </p>
<p>Alfred.... Was nervous to say the least. He had this chance to win over Elio’s sister. To gain her blessing for their relationship. But she wasn’t the only one who’s blessing he had to win the favor of. Elio had never met his father, but Alfred heard stories from his own. The King used to talk about Queen Leanna’s previous husband. He had said that the man was dangerous, he was a dark pixie after all. He was powerful, and wanted the throne for himself, which is what cast Leanna away from him. Needless to say, Alfred was not thrilled to meet him.<br/>The walk was too silent for Elio. No one was talking to each other. The only sound was the crunching of the autumn leaves beneath his feet. Elio decided to change that. He smiled and tapped his lover's shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey Alfie, wanna play a game?”</p>
<p>Alfred smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked. “What kind of game were you thinking, love?”</p>
<p>Elio smiled excitedly and elbowed Nox. “You too, we’re playing truth or dare.”</p>
<p>Nox rolled her eyes and stayed silent. Elio frowned slightly and turned to Alfred. “Truth or dare, Alfie?”. Alfred thought for a second before replying “truth.”.</p>
<p>Elio smiled and tugged on his sleeve “Tell us something funny about your dad.”</p>
<p>Alfred snickered slightly and thought for a moment, “Hm, well I don’t know much more than you do. Father’s very private. However, I was sneaking through his room one day, looking for the candy mum had hid from me, and I found a pair of pink underwear in his side drawer.”</p>
<p>Despite herself, Nox snorted and quickly covered her mouth. Elio giggled and elbowed her again, whispering “Told you you’d warm up to him.”</p>
<p>Alfred smiled “Truth or dare, El.” Elio smiled “dare.” Alfred put on a smirk and tilted Elio’s chin up “kiss me.” Elio giggled and kissed him softly “dork.”</p>
<p>Nox rolled her eyes and gagged “ew, barf. Please don’t suck face with my little brother in front of me.” </p>
<p>Elio smiled and rolled his eyes. “Like you and Mac won’t be doing that whenever you two finally get over yourselves.”</p>
<p>Nox blushed a deep purple and her eyes widened. “What?! Ew- I- No! Mac is- no! Gross.”<br/>Alfred and Elio gave each other a knowing look. “Sure sis, don’t pretend like you two don’t look at each other like you’re in a romance novel.”</p>
<p>Nox glared slightly. “We don’t. I-I don’t! He’s just… my knight. That’s all.”</p>
<p>Elio snickered “okay, Nox.”</p>
<p>The time passed quickly with the trio exchanging more stories and small talk, growing closer and closer. Eventually, they came to a large gated city and Nox stopped in her tracks.</p>
<p>“They’re gonna be on the watch for humans. I’m gonna have to disguise you, so pick your creature I guess.”</p>
<p>Alfred bit his lip, he’d never been spelled before. “I suppose I’ll just be a pixie like you.”</p>
<p>Elio smiled and kissed his cheek “you’ll be fine. I’m sure you’ll look very handsome. It’s just for the trip.”</p>
<p>Alfred nodded and Nox lifted her hands, swirling them in a motion similar to the green swirls circling Alfred, changing his appearance. His ears extended into long, pixie ears. The white of his eyes turned a dark blue. And in a quick motion, his skin turned a beautiful faded baby blue, and dark purple wings shimmered into form around his back. Alfred blinked and took in his new form. “This is… odd.”</p>
<p>Nox shrugged “This city is creatures only. It’s the only place near Fellowdin we can be safe.”</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you stay here?”</p>
<p>Nox sighed and knocked on the large gate. “You’ll see.”</p>
<p>The gate opened slightly, revealing a large Elven man with long brown hair and rather filthy attire. He looked upon the group with disdain. “State your purpose.”</p>
<p>Nox stood proud and lifted her chin. “My name is queen Noxalina Bluegarden. I am here to see my father, Orion. Let me into the city under order of the queen.”</p>
<p>The elven man scoffed and sneered in a thick accent “you’re not my queen, sweetheart. You’re lucky you’re pretty.” and opened the gate wider. Nox looked rather beaten down with those words. She wasn’t like her mother. She didn’t want to be a good queen because she was beautiful. But because she was strong. She led the others into the city with head and shoulders slouched. </p>
<p>Elio patted her shoulder, “we’ll get there, Nox.”</p>
<p>She nodded and took a deep breath, walking forward. Alfred looked upon the city in amazement. It was so different from Fellowdin city. For the longest time, the city was the farthest he’d been from the palace. This was a big gap from what home was like. Markets scattered the streets, there was no clear walking traffic pattern, and the noises and smells that filled his senses were such a stark difference from home. </p>
<p>Nox noticed his amazement and pulled on his sleeve. “Don’t smile. Don’t make a scene of yourself just.. Blend in okay?”</p>
<p>Alfred nodded, looking down at his hands, noticing Elio’s hands weren’t enveloped in his anymore. He quickly looked around at his surroundings, scanning for his small orange companion. His eyes caught on Elio talking to a stranger in a hood. The stranger had his arm around Elio’s shoulder, moving closer. Alfred instinctively grabbed the hilt of his sword and moved as fast as he could, coming between the two boys. What he wasn’t expecting was for the stranger to pull out two daggers as quick as he had moved over to them, and block his sword. Elio gasped and pulled on Alfred’s sleeve. “Alfie! What the hell are you doing?”</p>
<p>Alfred finally noticed the stranger, his hood had come off in the movement. It was a half orc man, at least a foot taller than Alfred, with light green skin, black hair and fangs that came out of the top of his mouth. Scars littered his face and he glared at Alfred with a smirk that could kill. He raised an eyebrow and said in a gruff voice “I’d back away if I were you. I don’t want to make a mess in front of a pretty boy.”<br/>Alfred snarled and pulled back his sword, holding onto Elio protectively. Nox reached them and crossed her arms, “what did I say about not making a scene? Bailan could you please not start street fights with my mission partners?” </p>
<p>Alfred looked back at her in shock, “you know this beast?”</p>
<p>The half orc ranger known as Bailan growled loudly and advanced on Alfred, “who are you calling a beast?” Alfred stood his ground as Elio moved in between them. “Can both of you contain your testosterone for five minutes?”</p>
<p>The two men backed away from each other and Nox rolled her eyes. “Bailan is my guide through the city. I’ve known him since I was little. We need him so please don’t cause anymore chaos.”</p>
<p>Bailan smirked “I was simply talking to this beauty, over here. I should have known he was your brother. Beauty seems to run in the family, hm?” Nox rolled her eyes to hide her slight blush. Elio giggled and blushed as well “Oh, I don’t know about that. Um, ser Bailan-”</p>
<p>Bailan smiled sadly “not a knight anymore, my darling beauty. Not since the king gave his decree.”</p>
<p>Alfred crossed his arms, “please stop with the flirting. He’s taken.” </p>
<p>Bailan raised an eyebrow and looked over at Elio, “you picked this one, hm? You know how many men in this city would curse the king to be with you?”</p>
<p>Elio smiled and set a hand on his shoulder, “Thank you, but he’s right. I’m in love with him. Your attraction is appreciated, however. You’re very kind.”</p>
<p>Bailan smiled and hid his blush by turning away. “He must have taken after your mother's power.” Elio cocked his head and looked to Nox “mother’s power?”</p>
<p>Nox rolled her eyes. “It was a myth. They used to say that Queen Leanna was ‘so beautiful, she could charm anyone she laid eyes on.’ It was just a stupid rumor.”</p>
<p>“A very true rumor. I mean, not your average woman could have charmed King Henry the way she did. Too bad he was so much of an ass she wanted nothing to do with him.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true! King Henry would never have betrayed his wife and child, he was a great man!” Alfred didn’t realize what he was shouting till it was already over. Every creature had their eyes on him with disgust. Bailan glared slightly “we should get out of here.”</p>
<p>He led the trio down a dark alley till they reached a small building, messy and thrown together. As soon as Alfred stepped in, Bailan punched him in the face. Hard.</p>
<p>Elio and Nox gasped and Elio rushed to his side. Bailan shook the pain out of his hand and glared at Alfred. “Do not ever speak that way about the king to me. I know more than anyone what he really was. I was his royal guard. I saw what he did to Queen Leanna. And I couldn’t do anything. I was forced to sit and watch as the Queen was-” he saw the look on Nox’s face and decided to stop. “King Henry is a despicable man. You’re a pixie, you shouldn’t sympathize with a murderer.”</p>
<p>Nox sighed and raised Alfred’s disguise. Bailan growled as he realized the identity of the prince. “Wattsworth spawn.”</p>
<p>Alfred glared and rubbed his jaw. Elio held him tightly and kissed his cheek. “Please, Alfie. Please just don’t say things like that on this trip, okay?”</p>
<p>Alfred pulled away “No! I will not speak ill of my own father anymore. I only came here for you not to be part of some pixie revolution!”</p>
<p>He ran off and Elio began to follow before Nox held him back. “Just let him go.”</p>
<p>Elio bit his lip and looked back at the door, wishing he could run after his fiancee. But he knew how important their mission was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your boyfriend seems like a real prick” Bailain grumbled lighting a cigarette. He had offered to let them stay in his “house” for the evening. Elio decided to room with Bailan to save Nox another headache. <br/>Elio smiled sadly and sat up in the small bed he’d been given. “He’s not that bad. It’s just going to take him a while to get over these biases. When I was in the palace he was… perfect. Things are just.. Different.”</p>
<p>Bailan nodded slightly and took another drag. “Hope he counts his blessings. If he ever hurts you, you let me know.”</p>
<p>Elio giggled slightly and went to lay back in bed, cuddling up in the warm blankets. “You’re just saying that cause you wanna get in my pants.”</p>
<p>Bailan rolled his eyes and smirked in a sad sort of way. “Whatever kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bailan didn’t get much sleep that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posting four whole ass chapters today I would love love love LOVE feedback I've been working on these babies for a long time :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>